Ramen
by Tadria-chan
Summary: Can werewolves get drunk? Some can - on ramen. And guess what! Akira happens to be one of those werewolves.


"Awww, come on! Just one more throw? Pleeease?" Akira whined to Mitsuru, ears up and tail wagging. They were playing the werewolf's favorite game: fetch. He panted happily and whined some more, looking pathetic and lovable. Mitsuru only glared.

"That's what you said half an hour ago, and look where we are now!" he exclaimed with a glare. Akira looked around. All he saw was the city, which was quite a bit a ways, so that people wouldn't notice his ears and tail, and the grassy plain they were in.

"Uhm… we're in the-" Akira started to volunteer before Mitsuru interupted, "That's not what I meant, dog-head!" Akira whined piteously this time, his ears drooping and tail falling to the ground. It had always been difficult to make Mitsuru be anything other than grumpy. Then again, it was something of a miracle he had left Mahiru's side long enough to come play with him this long. Ever since their trip to the Moon Palace, they had been almost inseparable. In this game of fetch, Mitsuru would send it flying as far as he could with his winds, and Akira would try and catch it before it hit the ground. Akira, of course, wanted to keep playing. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Mitsuruuuu. I'm huuungry. I want something to eeeeeat. Pleeeease?" he whined. He knew what Mitsuru was going to say. Almost as soon as the 'no' was out of his mouth, Akira started protesting. "Awwww! Come on, Mitsuru! I'm huuungry! I'm staaaaarved! I want something to eat! Come on, come on, come on! Let's go get dinner, or candy or something! Come on, pleeeease!" he wheedled, letting Mitsuru know that he wasn't going to let this rest. Mitsuru knew that, and he knew that he was going to lose, too, but he put up a fight anyway. It lasted for about five minutes, then Mitsuru finally caved to get Akira to stop whining at him. Before when this had happened, Mitsuru had tried running away, but Akira had always found him and kept bugging him until he finally agreed to buy him food or play with him.

"Whaddya want?" Mitsuru asked, hoping to get this over quickly. Akira pondered for a moment, and then happily pronounced, "As much ramen as I can eat!" like he was a kid in a candy shop. His ears were back up, and the tail was wagging again. Mitsuru looked devastated.

_Oh snap._ He thought, remembering what happened last time Akira had asked for that. As you can tell, it hadn't ended well. It turns out that certain werewolves can get drunk on ramen if they eat enough. And yep, you guessed it! Akira was one of those werewolves. Have you ever seen a drunk werewolf? Didn't think so. It ain't pretty.

"Why don't I buy you some candy, instead?" Mitsuru asked hopefully. Akira shook his head and demanded ramen. "How about I buy you a _lot_ of candy? Enough to last a week?" he asked, now desperate. Akira thought for a moment, then happily accepted. Mitsuru sighed in extreme happiness at a bad situation diverted. But while he was doing that, Akira had secretly snatched his wallet.

"I'll meet you at the candy store, 'kay?" Akira shouted before bounding off. "Remember to pull in your ears and tail!" Mitsuru yelled after him. Then he started jogging, not wanting to attract attention by going there with his winds.

Now that he thought about it, this probably wasn't the best either. _How was he gonna get enough candy to keep Akira satisfied for a week!? He'd have to buy the whole candy store!_ He trudged dejectedly up to the candy store, only to find it empty of an Akira. Wait, didn't he say that he was gonna wait for me here? Shouldn't it either be loud, or at least have a panting Akira somewhere nearby? He went in, and it seemed normal. Then horror was written all over his face. He reached slowly back into his pocket, and found no wallet. It had taken him about an hour to get to the candy store since he had walked. That was a lot of bowls of ramen. "Oh snap!" he shouted, much to the surprise of the cash register worker, and then raced out of the store.

_It was a great day! _Akira thought. _I got to attack Misoka and strangely not be killed, find my bone, I got to play with Mitsuru, and then I got lots and lots of bowls of ramen! The best day ever!_

Akira was leaning over the table, swaying back and forth as he happily called for another bowl. He had eaten twelve so far, this was his thirteenth that he was calling for. The manager was delighted, especially since he had enough money to pay for all the bowls. Akira never knew how Mitsuru always had so much money, but it suited his purposes. Then he started hiccoughing. With each hiccough, his ears and tail popped out, but the room was fortunately dark so no one noticed. He had just put the money down on the table to pay for the ramen and yelled out a never mind when the door slammed open. Mitsuru was in the door. Akira smiled happily.

"Hey Mit -hic- suru! Come -hic- have some ramen!" he shouted, then snorted in laughter for reasons unknown. Mitsuru stormed over, grabbed Akira and then dragged him out, not bothering to be polite to the workers. First he made sure that Akira had his wallet. And then he took it back. After that, it was drag the heavy, hiccoughing, drunk werewolf who doesn't want to go home halfway across town to home. _Are we having fun yet? _He thought at one point. They finally reached home, and Mitsuru dragging home a drunk Akira was certainly an attention grabber. Now really pissed off, Mitsuru shoved Akira forward. "Here's a drunk Akira. He's had about twelve bowls of ramen. The little brat stole my wallet and went to get ramen!" he snarled, stalking up to his room. _He's their problem now! _He thought angrily.

Mahiru had never seen Akira drunk, and it appeared that for now, she wasn't going to. When Misoka saw the condition Akira was in, he ushered out all the guests and sent Mahiru up to her room. _Awww! _She thought. _I want to see what happens, though!_

Misoka sighed. First thing in the morning after he had woken up, Akira had attacked him for some unknown reason(apparently, Misoka had a bone in his hair that he hadn't noticed, and Akira really, really wanted it, but Misoka didn't know that. -Yes, Misoka didn't notice the chewed and slobbered on bone in his hair. Hey, he had just woken up, okay!?-), he had had a long day at work, doing almost nothing but trying to stay away from the princess and Mitsuru, and then, when Mitsuru had gone out, trying to tell the princess what to do so that she could help(which she wasn't very good at), and now, Akira came home drunk. He had only gotten drunk once before when Misoka had been there, and it was all he could to try not to shudder at even the memory. Now there was a reenactment. A lesser being would have screamed. Misoka sighed really long and really loud, and tried to prepare himself for a long night as well.

Nozumu hadn't been there the last time Akira had gotten drunk, so he was very confused. "Wait, did Mitsuru just say he had twelve bowls of ramen? I thought he said he was drunk," he said, looking very confused. Misoka suddenly froze in horror, then turned to look at him with pure terror written on his face. "Twelve!?" he squeaked. Shocked, Nozumu nodded numbly. Misoka was never scared, and he certainly never squeaked! Misoka looked ready to pound his head on the counter, though Misoka never did that, either. "Nozumu, I'm going to go get Mitsuru. Try not to die while you're waiting. And whatever you do, don't let him have anything to drink! He can have solids, but not fluids." Just then, they caught sight of Akira drinking some of Nozumu's soup. "Hey, that's my soup!" he yelled, running over to shoo off Akira. But instead of backing away, falling to the ground, and whining like he usually did, this time he smacked Nozumu over the head, sending him tumbling away, straight into the wall. He was fully transformed by now, so he packed quite a punch. Nozumu stared, shocked again, at Akira, then turned to Misoka for an explanation. Misoka shrugged and simply said, "He's drunk. You might want to transform now," before vanishing upstairs. The bat Nozumu had in Mitsuru's room overheard Misoka telling Mitsuru, "You had better get your butt down there this instant and help us deal with Akira right now, or I'm not going to let you see the princess for a month, and I mean it!" The bat included an image of Mitsuru's shocked and angry face, but he complied readily enough. They were both down shortly.

"So how does this work again?" Nozumu asked.

The next morning, when Mahiru came down to go to breakfast, she found Misoka, Mitsuru, and Nozumu asleep in chairs, apparently having fallen asleep the instant they sat down. They were still in their lunar forms, having had not enough energy to change back into humans. The presence of Mahiru had allowed them to stay in their lunar forms all night. Akira slumbered peacefully in the middle of the room, a big happy dog who had done nothing wrong. Or so one would think by looking at _him_. Looking around the room, however, one found debris everywhere one looked.

The marble counter had been cracked; the lights were hanging precariously from the ceilings; the chairs had all been smashed to pieces; the tables were all cracked or broken some way; the floor tiles were all cracked at least somewhere; the metal chairs, which Mitsuru, Misoka, and Nozumu were sleeping in, had teeth marks all over them, and it was not for lack of trying that they were still standing; all the cloth in the room had been torn to shreds; the cabinets were in ruins; the glass was all shattered; the stage had been attacked; the food was strewn everywhere; all the electrical stuff had long stopped crackling, it had been snapped so long ago; any portraits on the wall had been thrown quickly out of the room to save them, Mahiru had cautiously avoided them on the way down the stairs; the piano was in pieces across the floor, the main bulk was more like wood that went through the shredder but didn't come out right; the couches and cushions on the chairs looked like a dog had gotten to them, though in a way, one had; the plants had been chewed up and spit out at various places; and the door leading upstairs was swinging on it's hinges.

All of this had been done by the big happy lump sleeping peacefully in the middle of the floor. Mahiru stood there for a very long time, then went back up to her room after making sure no one would come into the shop.

A few days later, Nozumu was watching some commercials, waiting for his show to come back on. Just then there was a commercial about this show that talked about natural disasters of immense proportions. All of a sudden Nozumu jumped up and started shouting, "I don't give a flippin' fish stick about natural disasters of immense proportions, I just don't want to have to ever deal with a drunk Akira ever again!" Everyone else agreed with all their hearts.


End file.
